A key? Or just another hyrbid runaway?
by MandKxo
Summary: Set after MR2. The flock has set off to destroy the remains of Itex. Doing so, they meet up with Sam MR2 and another avian-hyrbid, Ariana. Jealousy arises, and Ariana is said to be the key to destroying ITex. FAX SamxMax
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is my new story! thanks to all the people on the JP Blog that wanted me to do it ! You guys are awesome, and I really think i see a good story coming along here! :)**

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 1:

MAX POV:

Up, down, up , down. I made huge arcs in the air as I flew above my flock. "One, two, left" I muttered to myself as I made formations in the sky.

Ok, I admit it. I was bored. Bored out of my _freaking _mind. Not even the Gasman and his crazy imitations could entertain me. I was on the verge of going insane. Can you die of boredom? I think you can. Its one of my theories. If you do nothing for long enough, you just go insane and totally lose it.

I did a three sixty turn in the air. No one was following us. Usually when I was this bored it meant that we had been off the radar for so long, that Flyboys would appear any moment. So far, that wasn't the case.

I began my formations in the sky again, tuning out Nudge's voice as she explained to Fang the importance of hair products. Should I go save him? Nah…

I did big swoops in the air, spinning round and round until I felt like I was going to hurl. Then I stopped, held my stomach and flapped on the spot until my stomach had settled.

Wow. I _was _insanely bored. It was time to do something.

"Guys! Listen up!" I said, making five heads, six including Total's, swivel towards me at an alarming speed, shocked.

_Go to the School. In California. Information about Itex is kept there._

I blinked, shocked by my Voice's sudden reappearance. I should of gotten use to it by now, but still every time he popped up, I couldn't help but give a little jump.

Without bothering to ask any further questions, I went with it.

"We're going back to California. To the School." All of ours worst nightmare.

PAGE BREAK

So, we changed direction and headed to California. Nobody was happy about my announcement, but they knew I meant well and wouldn't just drag them down there for no apparent reason. We were flying against an air current, adding about forty minutes to flight time. That meant…three hours, four hours to go? We would have to stop and rest, of course, and get food breaks, which added another hour and a bit onto the flight. I sighed, it was going to be a long day.

I know you want to hear what happened through the next hour of our flight, and too be honest, nothing did. Nothing beyond the ordinary, anyway. Angel and Gazzy fought, Nudge talked, Fang didn't talk, and Iggy held Total. Oh, and Total talked. In fact, I was about ready to blow it with all this talking.

"Shut up already!" I screamed suddenly at Total, who was complaining to Iggy about animal rights.

"Well, sorry, Mrs. Crabbypants" Total said with a huff.

I shot him a look and he quieted instantly. It was then, that Nudge, and I do admire her bravery for this, told me she was hungry.

"Ok ok" I sighed. "We'll get food as soon as possible. Can you hold on for like, two minutes?" I gave her a pleading smile.

"But…" she whined.

"Ok! Jeezums! I understand your hungry, but unless you want to stop in the middle of a forest" I pointed down below us, where acres of rolling hills and trees waited "and eat rats and rabbit, and anything else we can kill for food, you are going to wait until we near a town. Comprende?" Nudge, and the others looked at me in utter shock. I sighed, letting all my anger out. "Please Nudge. Hold on for like, two minutes."

She nodded, her eye still wide in fear.

"Thank you. Now, as soon as anyone sees a place to eat, holler." The flock nodded just like Nudge, except for Fang, who just stared at me. I shot him the bird and turned my focus back to the ground, searching for a restaurant. Things had been awkward between Fang and I lately. Don't ask me why, our relationship was as complicated as ourselves. We never knew when to be pissed, and when to be happy with each other. Normally, Fang would of came up beside me and asked me what was wrong. But not today. Right now, it was one of those bad days, and I was practically fuming from the ears.

I kept my eyes on the prize: food. No sense in worrying about Fang right now. I would worry about him later, when we had a chance to rest and we could talk in peace. If it did turn out to be a peaceful talk, when in some cases, it wasn't.

The forest below us turned out to be larger than we expected. It took us fifteen minutes to locate the nearest town and do dive bomb. I watched the others, including Fang, head down before I tucked in my wings and aimed downward.


	2. Chapter 2

**YA! TWO REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPPIE! AHHA, WELL **GoTTaBeSoMeBoDy **YOUR VERY LONG ANDI INTERESTING/ENTERTAINING/FUNNY REVIEW COUNTS AS LIKE, FIVE! MAYBE TEN! THANKSS SOO MUCH! YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY ! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! :)**

Chapter2:

MAX POV:

We landed in an abandoned parking lot, pulling our windbreakers over our wings. You know, the usual. We wandered around the small town for a bit, taking in everything. It was a cute town, with shops on either side of the street. Restaurants were located at every corner, with so much choice we weren't use to.

I took a big deep breath before consulting my flock, letting the anger fly loose. "Ok. What does everyone want?"

"Burgers!"

"Pizza!"

"I want to sit down somewhere and eat for a bit" Iggy told me lamely.

I nodded. "That's what were going to do. That little restaurant at the corner looks like it has burgers and pizza, as well as a good place to sit down and relax for a bit. Sound good?"

There were eager nods as my flocked looked up at me with wide eyes. "Ok, there it is then. Please act natural as you go in, okay?"

They nodded and then raced down the end of the street. I heard the jingle of the bell as the opened the door even from down the street. I jogged to keep up with them, ignoring Fang who was walking silently behind me.

_What is wrong with him? What is wrong with me? Am I menstruating or something? Why are Fang and I so annoyed at each other? _

_That__'__s probably for you and Fang to figure out, _My Voice chipped in.

_No freaking duh. Thanks anyway! _I said with false cheerfulness.

It didn't respond, and I didn't expect it too.

I caught the door as it was swinging shut, and walked in, holding it open for Fang as he stepped inside behind me.

"Thanks" he murmured as he entered the restaurant.

"No problem" I murmured back, not even making eye contact.

The flock had already found seats, and caught our attention and waved us over. I smiled at their happiness, and joined them. I slid down into the booth and Fang slid in so he was across the table from me. If I looked up, the first thing I would see were his dark brown eyes.

A waiter joined us minutes later, and I had a brief flashback of the time we ate in New York. I hope this doesn't turn out as badly.

'Hello, I'm Dan, what would you like to drink this afternoon?"

I picked up my menu, looking at the drink and desserts menu. "I'll have an Iced Tea. Refills are free?"

Dan nodded. "yes, all refills are free."

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll have just the Iced Tea to start then."

He nodded and scribbled it down and then turned his attention to Angel, who was already smiling sweetly at him. He smiled at her, but it was a confused smile that said "what in the world is this little kid doing?" I shed a tear of sympathy for him. Welcome to my life.

"I'll have some Apple Juice."

He wrote it down and then moved on to Iggy. It went like that, until everyone was finished ordering.

"I'll have a milkshake," Gazzy said with wide eyes.

"Just water, please" Nudge said.

"I'll have a coke, please" Fang said, not even regarding his menu.

The waiter copied the last orders down and then left, leaving us alone.

"This is nice. Don't you think?"

I smiled warmly at Nudge and agreed. "Yes, I think its nice."_I would be even more nice if Fang and I could sort out our issues, but I__'__m not greedy, so whatever. _

The thing is, I didn't even think we had any issues. I had done a mental check in my head for the last few days, and I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong. _It__'__s probably just one of those days _I told myself reassuringly. Just one of those, few days. Just one of those _few days _where Fang and I thought it was best not to talk to each other. Yeah, that was it.

The waiter came back with our drinks just then, and I was broken out of my train of thought. I handed Iggy, Gazzy and Angel there drinks, and then took mine and took a long sip out of it. Ah…that felt really good on the throat.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?"

I nodded, my straw still in my mouth. Then I set it down and looked at the menu.

"I'll have the, um, roast beef sandwich. Make that two."

I looked up to see his expression, which was puzzled for a moment. He didn't tell us we couldn't order it however. Like somebody in New York…

The routine continued just as the drinks did. He asked each of us what we wanted, his eyes widening a fraction of an inch each time we ordered huge meals. At the end, though, he smiled and took our menus. Leaving us once again alone.

I sipped my drink casually, glancing up at Fang every few seconds. It was not hard to figure out the tension going on between us now. Angel sipped her drink casually as well, her eyes flickering back from Fang's face to mine, trying to sort things out. AKA trying to get into our mines. I had put a barrier up, and by the frustrated look on Angel's face, Fang had too.

No one was talking. They were waiting for Fang or I to break it. I wanted to talk to the kids. Ask them interesting questions, something to lighten the mood, but I didn't want to break first. I did however, realizing how much of a party pooper I was being, raining on their lunch.

"So…" I said, with a dramatic pause.

"Um…"spoke Nudge. Now that the silence was broken, nobody knew what to say.

"Can you fill us in on what's going on Max? With Itex and everything?" Angel asked, her big blue eyes staring up at me solemnly.

I nodded eagerly, grateful for a start in conversation.

"Well, we're going to see what Itex is up to, see if we can get a head start on this whole "destroy the world" crap."

"But why the School? Isn't the head of Itex in Germany?" Gazzy asked.

I nodded, taking a sip of my Iced Tea. "It is. However, the Voice told me they have files on Itex in the School,, and I want to go there first, before we head to Germany."

The flock nodded approvingly. Except Fang of course, he just sat there, silent as the night. Hey, pretty good metaphor there, eh?

Luckily the awkward silence was broken when Dan brought us our food.

"Here you go," he said, passing us our trays with the help of another waitress.

We all murmured thanks and then dug into our food like a bunch of wild hyenas.

Dan seemed shocked at first, then probably remembered he was staring at a bunch of complete and total strangers, and turned on his heel back to the kitchen.

I practically inhaled both my roast beef sandwiches, then drained two glasses of Iced Tea. Everyone else did the same. When we were finished, I waited for the bill and gave Dan my card. He took it, not being able to contain his eagerness. I waited until he brought it back, and then we sat up and headed to the door. Before I opened it however, I turned back to the flock, who knocked into me one by one, stimulating a domino affect.

"Does anyone need to use the bathroom?" I asked with concern.

They all shook their heads. "Are you _sure?_" I pressed.

"Positive, Max." Nudge replied, looking up at me and smiling.

"Fine. Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

MAX POV:

I knew it was coming, and now I was mentally kicking myself for not making them go earlier.

"Max, I'm sorry! I didn't have to go then!" whined Nudge, as she looked up at me with her famous Bambi eyes.

"I asked you, _all of you, _if you had to go, and you all said no."

"We didn't have to go then, Max! Please!" Gazzy whined.

I sighed. I didn't want to cave, but it was either that, or listening them whine for the next hour or so until we reached California. Which I was not, and I repeat _not, _up to.

"Fineee. Next Gas Station, town or whatever that can tend to your urine needs. "

Iggy laughed and Nudge and Gazzy scowled for embarrassing them like that. I gave them a look that said "you put that upon yourself, buddy." and with that, I turned and the conversation was over.

We found it a gas station in minutes, thank the lords. One more "I have to pee!" and I was ready to rip out Nudge's throat. I was tired, beat up and I just wanted to rest. But noo, we still had to break into the freaking School.

_Wait a night, Maximum. Rest up. It will do you good._

_Huh? Usually your all like, __"__there__'__s no time for commercial breaks__…__yada yada yada._

_Yes, but this isn__'__t a commercial break. This is a rest break. I want you to get in today, but you won__'__t be successful if you don__'__t get rest. _

I cocked my head to one side, thinking. He did have a point, and I was really tired…

A yawn erupted from my mouth as if to prove my point.

"Ok, ok" I muttered to myself. "Rest a night it is."

"guys! Another change of plans!" I yelled over the wind.

"Please don't tell me we're flying to Germany!" Total yelled from somewhere in Iggy's sweater.

"No, that's not it. If we were, however, I sure hope your not complaining, because your not even _flying.__"_I said pointedly. I continued on, "we're going to rest for the night, and break into the School tomorrow. We need the rest."

The kids whooped and cheered as I gave them some good news. We don't get a lot of that, so I can understand why they were happy.

'Now, I don't want to check into a hotel, not with the School so close." _Plus, if it meant a hotel, fang and I would likely share a room, and I really don__'__t need that right now, _I added to myself. "There are some nice looking trees over there!"

They groaned, but began scouting an area for a large tree. We found a huge maple near the edge of the forest, but still deep enough in to be secluded. Perfect. We all landed on different branches and got comfortable. It was going to be awhile before we settled in and hit the sack.

I sat there thinking for several minutes, staring at my flock. Angel was playing with Celeste and Total. Gazzy and Angel were playing cards. How the heck did they manage that? Iggy was sitting, astute, a few branches ahead of me. He was listening to every breath, every snap of a twig, taking in his surroundings. Fang…Fang was? Oh, above me. Directly above me. Looking out into the night sky. He noticed me glancing at him, and looked down. I sent him a look that said, "we need to talk" and he gave a slight nod, giving me a look back that said "not right now though." I nodded briefly then continued my gazing at the flock.

It wasn't that long before everyone had crashed. Everyone except me. I insisted that I do first watch. I needed time to think things over.

I was an hour into my shift when a soft humming approached my ears. I jumped up immediately, my body kicking into overdrive. "Everyone! Up and at 'em! We got company!"


	4. Chapter 4

I personally really like this chapter. I think I did a good job using the decreptive words. If you agree or disagree...REVIEW ! THANKS SO MUCH.

Chapter 4:

MAX POV:

Adrenaline raced through my veins as I took a Flyboy out with a roundhouse kick. I had no time to see if the others were awake. Surely they were, right? I mean, how could they not be?

Then, I heard a grunt from behind me, and turned to see Fang, his usually impassive face flaming anger. Good. At least I knew Fang was awake…

I turned from Fang to see two Flyboys coming at me. I flew up higher at the last second, watching them crash into each other. There were ten of them…nine now, thanks to Angel's ability to control minds. Ouch, that had to hurt.

Gazzy and Iggy were dropping bombs from above, and I quickly did a U turn in mid air to avoid one. "Watch where your throwing those things!" I yelled.

_Max, Angel__'__s in trouble._

I quietly regarded the Voice as I flew off to help Angel. Watching her struggle against three Flyboys brought back memories a few months ago, when she was taken back to the School. I shuddered, but also got flamed up, ready to rip apart anything.

I lunged at one, giving Angel a break, and she flew off ten feet into the air. I took the Flyboy I had grabbed by the neck and looked into its lifeless red eyes.

"I'm going to make scrap metal out of you!" I shouted, already beginning to punch the lights out of him, literally. The red glow faded and he dropped like a rock. Before I knew it, we had already defeated the ambushing Flyboys.

"Sheesh" I said, looking over at Fang. "When will they learn to send more than a dozen?"

Fang shrugged. "Hopefully never."

I nodded in agreement, looking at the pieces of metal below the trees.

"Anyway, we need to get out of here. Come on, lets pack up our stuff"

The flock hurried back to our tree, where we packed the little supplies we had and took off.

"Come on guys, lets just get this School business over with."

They nodded. It wasn't like they'd be able to fall back asleep now. Might as well do this while the adrenaline was pumping.

We flew for forty minutes, until we reached what we knew was the School. Now that I thought about it, sneaking in in the middle of the night was probably a good idea. Certainly there cameras couldn't see us at such a high altitude, in the middle of the night?

I lowered myself slowly into the play yard, where Erasers were trained to hunt and kill their prey. It made me shudder, but it was our way in…and hopefully our way out.

PAGE BREAK

I crawled along the wall, my back stiff, my left hand out in front of me, feeling for signs of _anything. _A door, a window. Anything that would get us in. I put my hand further out in front of me, the brick wall rough on my hands. In less than a minute, I had found what I was looking for: a door. I knew it was a door as soon as my thin, bony and bloodied hand touched the cold, smooth surface. I moved my hand around more, looking for a way in. I felt the cold handle, and brought my hand back almost instantly. It was cold. Really cold. I jiggled it quietly, soon realizing that it was locked.

"Iggy, over here, 1-o-clock"

He nodded and crept his way from the back of the line to upfront where I was. It took him three minutes to open it, and in that time, no one had discovered us. I was getting a little creeped out. Was this a trap?

Iggy opened the door and it swung open with a small creek. It was eerie, and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. We followed in single file, Fang shutting the door behind us with a small click.

The normally brightly lit hallways were pitch black, and luckily we could all see in the dark, it wasn't really a problem. We moved along the hallway, our backs stuck to the wall like a static cling. When I realized we had no clue where we were going, I consulted Angel.

"Can you figure out where we need to go from here?"

She nodded and her eyes flew shut, concentrating hard. She was searching the minds of scientists, looking for a lay out of the area. Her eyes flew open and I acknowledged her.

"Where to?"

Angel looked up at the low ceiling above us, where a small vent was waiting. "Up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. Here is Chapter 5. Just letting you know, I have Chapter 6, 7 and 8 already finished, and they can be yours if you just REVIEW ! WOO ! 5 reviews and I will post the next chapter. As soon as you do I will post. It could be hours, it could be days, it could be weeks and it could be months. Its up to you !**

Chapter 5:

MAX POV:

I gave a sour face. Always the most difficult. Always.

"Ok, then. Fang, Iggy, give me a boost."

They nodded and held their hands out to place my feet. I silently prayed we wouldn't attract attention when doing this. As they held me, I undid the four bolts in each of the corners, and then got Fang and Iggy to boost me higher. As they did so, my footing slipped and Fang caught me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks." _Jeez, I almost broke my neck! What I do for the world, I tell ya__…_

I got up right from where Fang was holding me and made a motion for them to boost me again. My guess was that we didn't have much time, and I wasn't planning on waiting to see how much we did.

As soon as I was high enough, I grabbed the inside of the vent and pulled myself through. Now that's upper body strength for you!

Believe it or not, the vent was big enough to allow me to barely squeeze through and turn around so I could put my head through the small square I had come up through, and see my flock.

"Ok, whose next?"

I pulled up Angel, then her and I helped Gazzy, then Nudge, and then all of us pulled up Iggy, then Fang.

When we were all huddle close together in the vent, too close for that matter, I consulted Angel again. "What way?"

She pointed to the opposite direction I was facing. Great…I turned around, as everyone else did so. It was not pretty. And then I crawled through the vent, twisting and turning every which way. Sometimes Angel had to enter the Whitecoats mind's again to see where we were going. I'm not even going to bother telling you how weird that sentence was.

When I reached the fourth vent that day, I looked over at Angel, helpless. " Is _this one _it?!"

She nodded and I gave her a confused look. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"Oh, well in that case…"

I undid the bolts and peeked through. No one was there. Just rows and rows of computers, humming quietly, in sleep mode. Good.

I lowered myself from the vent, and helped the others down, also keeping a look out.

"Nudge, computer."

She nodded and brought the computer screen to life, scanning through files, dates etc…

When we found one on Itex. Nudge opened it, and a page filled the screen. Not much, but still.

"Ok, print that. We need to get out of here." I was getting that feeling that someone was watching me.

The printer was slow, or maybe it just felt slow to me. But, as soon as it was done, I grabbed it and stuffed it in my shirt, then opened the door.

We passed many hallways, and many doors as we left. We were definitely moving faster than when we had come in. We passed a door with a fairly large window, and I couldn't help but stop. There were two kids in there. I didn't think they were experiments…they _looked _normal. Then, the boy realized that someone was watching him, and he turned. What I saw made me gasp in spite of myself. It was Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. You guys did it ! Way more than, five reviews I might add, thanks to Nightrider ! haha. It took me awhile to figure it out, but i got it ! And yeah, this is where it "gets_ doubly _interesting" Well, not really. I just felt like quoting Max 2nd, from School's Out Forever. But still, it gets really interesting here ! And here, it also heats up between MAx and Fang (in a bad way) Do I see jelousy coming up in the next few chapters? (Its what you've all been asking for ! ) FIVE REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**Anyways, ENJOY !**

Chapter 6:

MAX POV:

Sam. Sam from Virginia. My date, Sam. The guy I kissed, Sam. Whoa. _Am I hallucinating? _I thought to myself.

By now, all the others had stopped and were looking where I was looking. Only Fang seemed to recognize the face instantly. I wonder why…

I inched closer to the door, and touched the glass, letting my fingers run down. Sam had recognized me now. "Max?" he mouthed.

I nodded. And then, without realizing it, I reached down to open the door. It was locked. "Iggy, here, please."

Iggy came over and moved in front of me to start picking the lock, but Fang blocked him.

"Max, what are you doing?" he hissed, his words coming out through clenched teeth.

"I'm getting him out of here." My response wasn't even directed at Fang. My eyes focused dead ahead at Sam and the poor other girl who was with them.

"Max. There's no time."

"Fang, last time I checked, I was the leader. And if I want to get these kids out, that's what I'm going to do." Oh, this probably wasn't helping the don't-stay-mad-at-Fang-for-too-long plan. Whoops.

Fang's jaw tightened in anger but he didn't press the idea further. He stepped aside to let Iggy work his magic, and then we were in the cell.

Sam was already on his feet. "What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. All these guys and their constant questions. "getting you out of here. Now, help her out and we're going. There's no time for chit chat."

He nodded and put the girl's arm around his shoulders. It looked like she had a leg injury. I moved aside for them to pass and then they let me lead them out. It was not going to be easy.

We left as we came, our backs against the wall, but with much quicker pace. We weren't spotted as we made our way down the hall and out to the door where the play yard was. Then I opened the door we came through in, and we were out. Too easy, right? Right.

Sirens whined and red lights flared as we ran out the door. No alarm for intruders, but one for getting out? Interesting. They probably only cared about their experiments escaping, not worried about people robbing the place.

I took three running leaps and then stopped suddenly. "Um, Sam, can you fly?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, yeah. I can."

"What?!"

He unfolded wings from under his shirt and I gasped. They were wings all right. Big, chunky, Eraser wings.

Oh, crap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Sorry i took so long, I just thought it would be best if I waited until the weekend to post. And...ITS NOVEMBER 21ST! TWILIGHT IS COMING OUT AND IM GOING TO SEE IT! WOOOOOO! Yeah, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer. I thought, while I am out there having fun, I might as well give you something to read tonight ! HOPE YOU ENJOY !**

Chapter 7:

MAX POV:

Holy crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Max! Come on! We don't have time!"

My eyes were still widened in shock as I turned to lift off into the air.

I flapped my wings harder, and soon I had reached enough altitude to start flying horizontally.

Fang came up from above me, his body radiating anger.

"good job, Max. You released a monster." I looked up at Fang, giving him a real mean look, but on the inside, I was hurt. For some reason, that stung.

Then Fang flew off, and I figured it was just to bug me, but then realized what it was really for.

"Max? What is wrong?"

I looked at Sam, still too shocked to spit out my words. "You're, you're a…"

"An Eraser?"

"Ye-, yeah." I shook my head as if it would help me clear some thoughts.

"Max, can you hear me out? Listen to me. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

'If you tried to hurt me, I would rip your throat out, that's why you wouldn't hurt me" I reminded him, icicles were now dripping from my words.

He looked slightly taken aback. This was not the Max he had gone out with.

"Look, they…they sent me to Virginia. Took look watch after you. I was still young, and they wanted to test me out."

That was when I realized the difference between Sam and other Erasers. His wing had formed, _without him forming into an Eraser._

He noticed me staring and answered the question floating in my head, the one I was not giving him the satisfaction to ask.

"It makes it easier to fly. Then, we can transform whenever we want."

I was so utterly disgusted I might of just puked right then and there. _We can transform whenever we want._

"And when would that be? When you come across six avian hybrids?" I spat.

"Max! listen! I wasn't going to hurt you! Even if they wanted me too. I was all for it at first, but when I saw you…I couldn't of done it anyway."

_Ew. The corny stuff. I might just actually puke now._

"Whose the girl?" I asked, glancing over at the petite girl who I hadn't realized was still with us until now.

"That's Ariana. She is an avian hybrid like you. You saved us just in the nick of time, Itex was going to exterminate her."

"Why were they going to exterminate her?"

Fang interrupted us then, well, more me than Sam. He ignored him.

"Max, the kids are tired. What do you say we rest for the night?" he shot a quick, death glare at Sam, and he ignored it.

"Yeah, ok, sure." I felt stupid not realizing this before Fang. I mean, I was the leader!

"Guys! Lets land in that huge tree over there and rest for the night! That good?"

The flock nodded enthusiastically.

We landed in the tree and Sam insisted on taking first watch.

"No, I will" I demanded.

"Max, really…" He was obviously trying to gain a place in the flock.

"Sam…shut up! I am the leader here, and I decide what goes on…and what doesn't. I still don't even know if I can trust you. I mean, you're a _freaking Eraser, for petes sake!__"_

He was taken aback, but listened. He took Ariana and they crawled over to another branch. But before he did so, he leaned in and whispered in my ear. I could feel Fang tense beside me. Whatever I was going to hear in the next few seconds, Fang would too.

"She was made incase you were defeated trying to destroy Itex. She can save the world."

I gasped. Ok then, just when you think you've got the whole "saving the world" thing down, this comes along!


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8 ! YAYY ! TWILIGHT WAS AMAZING ! (just thought i'd let you know that!) **

**Ok, this Chapter, there is an argument! A little bit jealous, Fang?**

Chapter 8:

MAX POV:

I was still in shock, when Ariana and Sam left to take a lie down.

I reached out to grab him by the arm, but Fang grabbed me by the arm first.

"Max, not now" he whispered.

"Fang, I need to know this, I can't just be left hanging!"

"Max, wait! Ok?! Just wait it out."

I scowled at him, trying to read what was going on inside his head, what he was planning. I came up with nothing.

"Fang, you and I need to talk." My voice was a hushed whisper, but Fang understood. He nodded to a tree above, and I flew up and he sat down near me, so we were facing each other.

It was long silence before I spoke.

"Fang, what is _wrong _with us?"

He looked up from the piece of bark he was intently examining and bored his gaze into me with his dark brown eyes. **( A/N: I had to refrain myself from saying gorgeous there! ) **For the longest time, he didn't respond. I told myself I shouldn't be worried about what he had to say, he always took this long when responding.

But this seemed to take longer than ever. Minutes felt like hours as he continued to stare at me.

"I don't think we should stay with Sam and Ariana."

What?! I was expecting a lot of things, and that was not one of them. Not yet, anyway.

"what do you mean? Why not? She could be my back up if I fail, Fang. She could _save this world._"

"Max, you were born to save the world. Not her."

"Yes, but they obviously thought I might fail, so they created her. I think we need to stay with them. Something tells me we should stay with them."

"Max, he's an Eraser! Sam's an Eraser. We can't really trust them."

"So is that what this is about, Fang? Sam? Can't stand being around him?"

Fang gritted his teeth. Whether it was from anger, or forcing back the truth, I will never know.

"That's not it, Max."

"Fang, don't let your jealousy get in the way of this. Think of all the other lives we could be saving, and think of the ones we _wouldn__'__t _save, because you can't get over the fact that I kissed another guy."

"Its not about me being jealous, Max!" we were both yelling in harsh whispers.

"what is it then, Fang?" I hissed through closed teeth. "what is it?"

He gritted his teeth and began intently looking at the bark again. "Max! Have you lost your freaking _mind? _he's an Eraser! _You _just rescued him from the _School! _We don't know if he's being tracked or this is all a ploy!"

I pondered that for a moment. Fang usually was right about things like this.

_You can trust Sam and Ariana, Max._

Then again, the Voice was always right too.

"They're staying with us."

And that, my friends, is how I pretty much screwed it big time with my best friend in the _whole entire world._


	9. Chapter 9

**HERE IS CHAPTER 9! For lots of reviews (5? 6?) I will be posting another Chapter this weekend ! Possibly later tonight if you review on time! I am a little stumped for what to write about next, after Chapter 11(Yes, I am that far. I have no life! ) and i don't know what to do. So, heres the deal. Give me five or six reviews. I post the next chapter. Give my six,maybe seven reviews, and i post the next chapter. Then, when you review for those chapters, let me know what you think should happen next ! I do take requests and in the past I have put into the story what people wanted. Also, you will be recognized ! PLEASE HELP! THANKS!;)**

Chapter 9:

MAX POV:

I haven't talked to Fang since. Last night he took my shift, but other than the brief "I'll take over" and "thanks" nothing else went on. And I was so, so mad at myself. I fought with Fang, yeah, but I could tell this was going to be a big one. And it was mainly my fault.

I woke up, my eyes covered in grit, considering I hadn't gotten _any _sleep last night. I had too many things on my mind. Fang and me, Ariana and Sam, saving the world, thinking of where we will be tomorrow…stuff like that.

When I got up, I saw that Sam and Ariana were already awake, leaning over our small fire, already cooking breakfast. Directly opposite them was Fang, glaring. I sighed and got up from my lovely bed of branch and stones, and joined them.

"how was everyone's sleep?" I asked with fake cheerfulness.

"Fine" Fang mumbled, not looking up from whatever he was roasting on a stick.

I turned to Ariana and Sam.

"It was good" Sam replied, for Ariana still wasn't really talking. Which, I was not complaining about. Another Nudge was something that would send me over the edge.

I shrugged, satisfied. It was a better response than Fang's.

"So, we need to figure out where to go from here." I started the conversation just as Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy joined our circle around the fire.

"What's going on Max?" Angel spoke sweetly from across the fire. It didn't take me long to realize that she wasn't talking about where we were going, but about Fang and I. Once I get this whole saving the world thing over and done with, her and I were _definitely _having a talk about reading other's minds.

_It__'__s fine, Angel. It__'__s nothing, really._

_Whatever you say, Max. I know something is wrong though. And if I can__'__t get it out of you, I__'__ll just get it out of Fang._

I made a mental note to tell Fang to keep a heads up. That is, if I felt like talking to him. Otherwise, I would. Honest.

"Well, I think we are going to look up the nearest Itex headquarters, see what's up."

"And by 'see what's up' you mean, defeat them, right?" Total asked through a mouthful of sausage.

"Exactly. Sam and Ariana have agreed to join us." Ariana and Sam looked up at me with mock surprise. Didn't you get the memo? I told myself. You're coming with us to defeat one of, probably the, biggest company in the world! **(A/N: That last bit there is like my favourite in the whole story so far! Don't ask me why!)**

"Cool" Iggy said, while the others nodded warily. They still seemed a little at ease with Sam and Ariana, but they knew I gave trust in them, and they gave trust in me. I'm glad I had trust in _someone_ because right now, my main man wasn't trustworthy _at all. _

"So," I said, turning my attention to Ariana and Sam where to from here?" I hadn't been filled in on the whole "key to Itex thing" yet, but I would get it out of him later.

"There are so many headquarters in the world. We just need to pick on and start."**(A/N: Remember, this takes place after MR2. They haven't been to Germany yet.)**

I blinked, a little bit shocked. It was Ariana who spoke. Her voice was quiet and soft. This was the girl who was going to be my replacement? This, tiny little thing? Was this a joke?

"Uh, okay…" I said, drifting out of my surprised state. "Where is best to start?"

She shook her head sadly. "I don't really know. There are ones close to where we are now. I think the closest one is somewhere in Canada. But we'd have to look further into it."

I nodded. "Canada it is!"

PAGE BREAK

We flew in silence for God knows how long. Fang was quieter than usual, not talking to me and all. Nudge was quiet, after I had scolded her and embarrassed her in front of everyone. Angel and Gazzy were staring at me warily, like I was about to attack them. Which, I very well could be about too. I was in a very bad mood. Maybe I am menstruating.

It was very long and boring. I talked briefly with Sam for a bit, much to Fang's distaste. I saw him grit his teeth when I started talking to Sam. It made me so, so pissed. Why couldn't he accept that I had other feelings? For possibly other guys?

Now, even more mad at Fang than I was before, I flapped my wings at a faster pace, ready to reach our destination soon, and, if it meant resolving mine and Fang's issues, splitting up with Ariana and Sam. I sighed, thinking about what were doing, what we were going to do. It was so complicated.

"Max?" Ariana's sweet, soft voice came from beside me. I looked over her solemn face, which was pale and bruised. My eyes wandered to her dark, cropped hair. So similar to Fang's. Her wings were just a tad lighter than hers.

yes?" I replied, with more strength than I planned.

"Do you want to stop down below? There's a small town, with a library, and possibly a place to rest."

I looked down below me. I small public library came into view as I focused in on the small town. "Ok, yeah. Good thinking, Ariana." I smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back and tilted her wings so she was once again flying with Sam. He put his left wing slightly over hers, just barely touching. I remembered when Fang and I did that all the time, in case something was wrong, or to offer extra security for the other. That wasn't happening right now.

My throat got tight as I thought of Fang. I wasn't going to lose him. I wouldn't let it happen. It's just another argument your getting in, I told myself repeatedly. Still, my eyes watered ever so slightly, and I gritted my teeth, pushing them back. Why was I crying? I rarely ever cried. Was I really menstruating?

It was times like this when Fang knew instantly if I was crying or not. Then he would come and console me, help me get through it. He wasn't helping me now. And do you know what that did? It made me pissed. More mad than I was before.

"Guys, time to go below!" I shouted, and surprising myself, not choking.

They didn't acknowledged me, not with a shout or the nod of a head. They just spiralled down after me.

PAGE BREAK

We landed in a secluded area, like usual. We put our windbreakers up to cover our wings, like usual. It was starting to get really repetitive. I led the way to the public library, letting the others know of the plan as we went along.

"Try to act natural. Try being the key word in that sentence." I said, glancing back at my flock and Ariana and Sam.

"Get any information you can on Itex. Any information works, but we're mainly looking for locations of headquarters. Supposedly there are some in Canada, not far distance from here." I looked over at Ariana as I said this. She nodded.

We had reached the doors of the library now. I took a deep breath and opened it. "Lets do this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10. A nice long one, like you all asked for! I just combined what I had of Chapter 11 into Chapter 10, so this is all I have right now, story wise. And, I need your help! Review and give me ideas of what could happen now. How can they destroy Itex? (Thats a big one, I need your help with that!) Should Max and Fang make up now? What should happen with Sam and Ariana? Should they stay or go off on their own? PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP! Also, some Sam and MAx in this Chapter! Fang's getting jealous! **

**7 REVIEWS! PLEASE! A review doesn't have to be long, just a brieft sentence on what you thought !**

Chapter 10:

MAX POV:

I opened the library doors and a big gust of warm air welcomed me. Inhaled it slowly, savouring the warm feeling. Then I continued my way across the library front entrance, where a large desk was. I strode up to the first lady I saw, who was typing intently on a large, old-fashioned computer.

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me in shock. "May I help you?" She asked. She was a middle aged woman, with short brown hair and spectacles.

"Where are your computers?" I asked innocently.

The lady looked behind me briefly, where the others stood. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Working on a school project, dear?" she asked looking back at me, a little to sweetly for my liking.

I nodded. _Go with the flow._

"Ok. The computers are on the third floor. Books are on the first and second."

"thanks" I said, flashing a small smile at the end, for extra measures.

I pushed past the small doors that led to the staircase and followed them up, hearing the others faint footsteps behind me. On the staircase, I turned on them.

"Ok, guys. I highly doubt there will be information in the books, so its right to the computers. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok."

I turned back and walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I was always a very fast walker. When we reached the third floor, I pushed open the double doors with haste. **(Hehe. I am learning Romeo and Juliet in School! Make haste!) **They swung back like in some old western movie.

I was facing a room with computers on every part of the wall, in a circle formation. The middle of the room was just carpet.

"Ok. Fang, Sam and Ariana, grab a computer. Nudge, come with me. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Total, (yes, I am surprised he got in too) do whatever. Just don't do anything _unnatural. _Meaning, don't control anyone's minds or blow up the kid's book section."

Fang, Sam and Ariana acknowledge me and then found computers close to the door. 'Cause we're paranoid that way.

I opened up a search page on the internet home page and searched Itex. Many things came up, but nothing we already knew. I then searched "Itex locations." Some interesting ones popped up, so I turned to Nudge.

"Nudge, do what you do best."

PAGE BREAK

I let go of the pencil for a minute, stretching my cramped hand. Fang had found a map, and we were pinpointing every Itex location we could. For the last three hours I had been searching coordinates and drawing red circles on certain destinations. It was a huge pain.

I sighed as I finished pinpointing one in California, close to where the School was.

Nudge was finishing up gathering data on the internet, her dark eyes scanning the blue screen.

"Anything else?"

"I think we got most of it. I think we should stop for now."

I nodded, still massaging my hand. "Where do you guys want to rest for the night?"

"Is there a motel near by?" Nudge asked.

"yeah…" I said quietly. I didn't really feel like staying in a motel.

"Oh, can we stay in one, Max? Please! Pretty please! Please please plea-"

Nudge!" I cut her off. "Fine, we'll stay in a freaking motel. You're sharing a room with Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, though."

She frowned but I gave her a look and she nodded, satisfied. "Fine."

"Good. Now, come on everybody. Let's check into the motel."

We walked a few blocks down the street, coming to a small, dingy hotel. A normal person would of refused to live there, but, hey, we weren't exactly normal. And a mattress, even a lumpy one, beat sleeping in a tree any day.

"come on guys" I ushered everybody in the front doors.

I walked up to the front counter. "Two rooms, please." I asked. Fang gave me a funny look, and I stared directly back at him. "Low on money." I mouthed. He nodded sympathetically, and then it clicked in on who he would be sharing a room with. His eyes narrowed.

"Here you go, miss. It's all ready. Your two rooms are up those stairs and to your left."

"Thanks."

I turned to my flock and handed Iggy the card. "You're in charge" I muttered under my breath. He nodded.

"Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel" Total snorted by my feet "and Total, will sleep in one room. "Ariana, Sam, Fang and I in the other. Behave." I added on the last note, as the others ran up the stairs.

I followed Sam up the staircase, for I already gave him the key. He unlocked the door and we all walked in and looked at all of our surroundings. It was lovely…not. I'll spare you the revolting details.

"Oh, lovely" I said with heavy sarcasm. My sarcasm was directed at Fang. He didn't even chuckle. _Ugh! Fine, be that way! _I shouted at him in my head. Even though he couldn't hear me, it felt pretty good.

"I'm taking a shower" Fang mumbled. I didn't respond. I just went outside on the small patio like thing we had outside the door.

It was a cool night out, so I pulled my windbreaker more tightly over my back. I felt someone lightly touch my back, and I almost jumped. It was Sam.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I replied, still staring out at the moon and stars.

"What's up with you, lately? You're not exactly the Max I remember."

I snorted. "The Max you knew was a school girl, on her first date. For that one date, I wasn't a girl with wings, Sam. I was just a real girl. And I loved it. Now, to see you again…like _this__"_ I motioned at his back, meaning his wings, "and I feel like that normal night we had…it wasn't really _normal. _If you get what I mean."

"Yeah. It was weird for me too. I mean, I was sent to look over you. And to _kill you. _If something went wrong."

I shuddered at the thought, and he put his arms around me, warming me. "Do you think we could start off on a different foot? Start fresh?" he asked me.

"yeah. I think that would be good" I said, looking up into his hazel eyes.

Then, he turned me so I was facing him, looking away from the horizon. I knew what was going to happen next, and I almost shied away. Then, I saw a hint of black hair out of the corner of my eye, and all that hate came rushing back to me.

_One kiss couldn__'__t hurt__…_I thought blankly as Sam moved in_. Just enough to piss Fang off__…_

Our lips meant and instantly he tilted his head sideways so we could kiss better. It was better than I expected. Way better. I could almost see Fang's jaw tightening in anger, the way it always does.

I hope my grin wasn't noticeable throughout the kiss.

PAGE BREAK

When Sam and I were done, we went back inside, to see Ariana and Fang in bed. **(Separate beds!)** Fang's back was to me. I smirked. He had seen it. Had Ariana?

I whispered a quick goodnight to Sam and crawled into bed next to Fang. I was freezing since being out in the cold night air, and I snuggled deeper into the not-so-lumpy mattress. Sam did the same. I closed my eyes and attempted to get some sleep.

Have you ever noticed how when your in bed, ready to get to sleep, you think over all the stuff you did in that day, and realize it was stupid?

'Cause that's what was happening to me. As I lay there, exhausted, I thought about the last ten minutes. I had used Sam. I really didn't feel that way about him, and I did it just to annoy Fang. It was stupid. This meant nothing for Sam and I, and I had probably lead him on a path that encouraged it. Sometimes my own stupidity amazes me.

And now, to make it worse, as I lay there in bed I could feel Fang's heat radiating off of him. It took all my willpower to stay on one side of the bed, as suppose to snuggling up to him and sharing body heat. I was that cold.

But, I'm known for my resistance. I managed to stay as far as way as possible, almost falling off the side of the bed. My last thought was incoherent as I drifted off to sleep.

_Fang, I miss you._

PAGE BREAK

I rolled over in bed as my eyes opened slowly. The first thing I saw the blurry outline of Fang's back, and everything from last night came rushing back. I groaned inwardly and sat up in bed, Fang doing so immediately after.

"Hey" I said with as much cheerfulness as I could. I was trying to send him the message "I'm willing to forgive and forget if you are"

"Hey" he muttered back in monotone, pulling one of his signature black t-shirts over his head.

I gritted my teeth to stop all the hate and anger that was rushing up and ready to burst out of my mouth. _Forget it Max _I told myself. _He__'__ll get over it._

I sighed and grabbed my clothes and headed to the washroom. "I'm taking a shower" I mumbled under my breath. He heard me, but didn't respond.

I stepped into the hot shower, and it seemed that everything was instantly better. I washed my hair and my body, getting every inch of mud off of it. Then I stepped up, wrapped myself up in a towel and started brushing through my hair. I changed in the washroom and then went back to the main room.

Sam and Ariana were awake now. Fang was lying on the bed, flicking through the TV channels, even though his focus was mainly on Sam. Sam sat at the desk watching Fang closely. Ariana was sitting on the other bed between them, her eyes shifting back to Fang and Sam nervously. I sighed again, and joined Ariana on the bed. "Showers all yours" I said, and she jumped up, thankful for the break in playing parent.

I sat now in Ariana's spot, my eyes flickering back between both boys too. Except, my eyes were eager, waiting for some action. The last action I had got was when we broke into the School, and that was too long. I continued to wait in eager anticipation, but no one moved. Sam didn't know me that well, but Fang was probably not attacking just to make me mad, cause he could see I _was _craving action. When Ariana came out, Fang took shower, and I decided it was safe enough to leave them alone. Briefly, anyway.

I went outside on the porch and then to the other rooms. "Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled obnoxiously, banging on the others door.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Gazzy said in a perfect imitation of my voice.

I sighed and re-entered my room. Fang had returned from showering, and now Sam was taking his turn in the washroom. So, no one had attacked each other yet. There's a good sign!

I sat down next to Ariana and started small talk with her. As soon as I realized she wasn't interested in talking about her past at the School, I changed the subject.

"So, how long have you known Sam?"

"A few months maybe? Just recently I met him."

I nodded my head thoughtfully.

"How about you and Fang?" she whispered, for Fang was just outside on the porch.

"Practically my whole life" I mumbled.

She seemed totally taken aback. "Really?! It doesn't seem that way. I mean, you just seem to be arguing about everything."

_Tell that to Fang_ I said to myself sourly.

"I know. We've been disagreeing a lot lately."

There was a long pause before Ariana spoke again. And when she did, it was in a hushed whisper. "it's because of us, isn't it?"

I looked up at her, staring into her eyes. For the first time, I realized how black they were. Darker than Fang's. Almost a coal black.

"Fang will get use to you. He'll live. He's a tough guy." I chuckled half-heartedly at the end. He was a tough guy.

"If we become a problem…"

"No!" I said abruptly, and she jumped a little.

"Sorry, its just that…Fang will get use to you. He needs to. I'm not just going to leave you guys to make Fang content. Like I said, he'll survive."

She looked at me warily and looked like she was about to say something, but Sam entered the room just then.

I hopped up from the bed just as Ariana did so. "Come on, lets go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

Ok, I really need your help. I have ABSOLUTELY no idea of what should happen. Thanks to sillsally, for offering some advice. Sam and Ariana are most likely going to stay with the Flock. Probably at the end, I'll have them go off by themselves, but for now they're staying. Anway, I really need you guys to give me suggestions. I am drawing a TOTAL blank. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a nice, good and (long?) SUGGESTION.

Here are some questions to get you started:

_1. How should the flock defeat Itex? (specify!)_

_2. Should Max and Fang make up in the next (or next couple) chapter(s)?_

_3. If yes to question 2, HOW should they make up?_

_4. Which Itex place should they go to? (What location.)_

_5. How should I incorporate FAX?_

**These are just some stuff to get you started, but I would appreciate it dearly if you answered as many of these questions as possible (If you only want to answer some, please answer the first three! Thanks!_**

****ALSO** Whatever other suggestions/ideas/comments/questions you might have, write them in! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST FANS EVER AND I AM VERY LUCKY FOR THAT! THANK YOU ! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! Chapter 12! And, I have been going easy on you guys with the reviews..so can I get like, 12 reviews before I post the next chapter? Thanks so much ! I am not posting the chapter without them ! AND: SILLYSALLY THANKS FOR THE IDEA! THE FLOCK IS GOING TO AUSTRALIA ! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! **

**And also...I haven't done one of these in awhile so...**

**Disclaimer:**

**MandKxo: Say it, Max.**

**MAx: Why?**

**MandKxo: Just say it.**

**(MAx yawns) Fine...JP owns me. And everyone else. Not MandKxo.**

Chapter 12:

MAX POV:

"Easy on the bacon, buddy."

It had been twenty minutes since we checked out of the hotel. We were now across the street in a small diner, a small, all you can eat buffet, diner. Gazzy and Iggy had piled their plates especially, not wanting to miss out on this too-good-to-be-true breakfast.

"Its fine!" Gazzy complained. "I eat this fast all the time!"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that said "fine. But if you puke at an 1000 foot altitude, its not my fault."

He shrugged and moved on from his bacon to his eggs.

I turned back to the map we had sprawled out across the table.

"Where to, where to?" I muttered under my breath as I scanned the locations of Itex we had pinpointed on the map. There were many Itex locations, ranging from in the States to Canada, Australia to Europe. We had searched every single on of them and pinpointed the branches and the headquarters in each country.

"There's a headquarter in Australia, Germany, California and one in Canada. The others near them are all branches." Ariana said, scanning the map like I did so.

"Hmm…" I said in response to Ariana. "How about the closest one?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Which is safest?"

I muttered "none of them are safe" when my Voice chipped in.

_Australia._

"Australia." I said without thinking it through. I had trusted the Voice more and more lately. He seemed to be right about a lot of things. He said we could trust Ariana and Sam, and they hadn't done anything suspicious yet…

"Why Australia?" Sam asked with mild curiosity. I sighed. Boys.

"I don't know. I had a feeling. And usually, my feelings are right."

Sam shrugged and Ariana did the same. "We have no better bet at this point" she said.

PAGE BREAK

I sat in the front seat of the van we had stolen, which still wasn't big enough for all eight of us. I was feeling dizzy and ready to puke. My head hurt and I moaned as we hit a speed bump.

"Are you okay, Max?" Angel asked with concern.

I turned to smile at her reassuringly. "I'm fine. A little carsick that's all." _And freaking claustrophobic. _

"Max the Invincible, sick?!" Iggy said with great wonder. I didn't even bother sending him the bird. "Shut up, Iggy" I said, my gaze on the horizon. I felt dizzy again and put Total on Angel's lap in case I had to do the whole "knees-between-the-head-crap." I opened the window a tad and let the cool air in, but was soon closing it again due to the flock's complaints. So, I settled to resting my very hot cheek onto the cool window. It helped a little. I didn't know why I was burning up, it rarely happened anymore. I didn't know why I felt dizzy. I didn't know why I felt nauseous. It could very well be just the car drive, but in my world, anything was possible.

So how did I become on this treacherous journey? Well…

"How to get there…"I pondered after Fang asked.

"Fly?" Nudge suggested. "I mean," she started after I gave her a look, "like, on a plane. 'Cause Australia is far from here, and we have to fly over the ocean and we can't really stop over the ocean…for food and such."

I sighed. Food was always first in Nudge's books. Always.

"I would love too. Australia is expensive though. And I don't think we have enough money for…" I stopped to count everyone "eight kids. Plus, there's always Total that causes a problem."

"Hey!" Total shouted from Iggy's backpack.

"Oh, please. Total. Don't act like your not a burden!" I shouted behind me through the large winds.

"Oh please, Max! We have enough money, it will be fine! it's that or nothing, because you know we can't make that trip in one sitting, and we can't rest over the ocean-"

"Thank you, Nudge" I said loudly, giving her a fake warm smile. I know, that's me, evil Max.

"Fine. Plane it is."

That's how it happened. What the h-e-double hockey sticks was I thinking?!

"Are we going to be there soon?" Gazzy asked for about the fiftieth time.

"Soon" I replied for the fiftieth time.

He let out a long sigh and I resisted the urge to turn around and yell at them all. But, I was trying to outgrow those things. And if I was going to spazz **(A/N: Is that how you spell spazz?)** out at anyone, it would be Fang.

He was still giving me the cold shoulder. I planned to confront him on the plane. He wouldn't be able to escape, and it was a 19 hour flight…I would have time, wouldn't I?

I looked over at him ever so slightly from the corner of my eye as he was driving. He glanced in my direction for a second, then turned back to the road, his mouth set in a straight line.

I glanced out at the horizon for another twenty minutes, and then Fang slowly turned into the airport. I got out ASAP and grabbed the other kids. We had no luggage, a little suspicious looking don't ya think?

We shuffled into the airport, waiting in line for tickets. When it was our turn, we went up to the desk.

"Eight tickets to Australia please?"

The lady didn't hide her surprise. "You want eight tickets?"

"That's what I said" I replied, trying to keep it good.

"Uh…okay…where are your parents dear?"

I looked around the crowd of people and spotted a couple that looked insane enough to have eight kids. "Over there. They're waiting. We are very independent people" I added, as she seemed to question my judgement.

"Here's their credit card." I slid the black "seem to be endless" amount credit card that I had "found."

_Please let there be enough. Please, please, please__…_

"Here you go, eight tickets, dear."

I smiled thankfully and took the tickets. I almost wiped my forehead that had been so close.

I handed everyone their tickets and we sat down in a terminal. I scanned around me and gave the ok to the younger ones to take a small nap. For the moment, life was good.

Meanwhile…

(No longer Max's POV)

"We've got them." A very good looking model about the age of 20 said into a small microphone in his ear. "It's all good."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go! Even though I only got 6 reviews...**

**You can all thank sillysally! She is the reason I am posting it! Sillysally, you owe me five reviews! Plus the one for this chapter! :) **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to you ! :P**

Chapter 13:

MAX POV:

It was a couple hours later that we boarded the plane. It was the usual seating arrangements: Iggy and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, Sam and Ariana and Fang and me. I didn't say they were the best arrangements…

We hadn't taken off yet and I was feeling claustrophobic. How was I suppose to do this?!

"Please take your seats, as the plane will be leaving shortly" a voice on the intercom came from above me.

I sighed and tightened my grip on the armrests. Fang noticed my tension, but he didn't do anything. Lately, that was the typical Fang.

The plane began its route on the runway, and I put my back up as far as it could go on the seat, bracing myself. This was going to be a fun 19 hours.

PAGE BREAK

This. Is. Killing. Me. Was my only thought as I went up to the bathroom for the…what? Fortieth time? Ask Nudge, she's been counting.

"Again, Max?" she asked in a teasing tone. "I think the attendants are starting to get annoyed."

"The attendants can bite my ass" I murmured, getting up again to stretch my legs.

When I made my way back I looked at my watch and saw that we were at the twelve hour mark. I spotted Fang sitting in his seat, and I thought this would be the best time. I had been holding it off the whole trip. "Now or never" I murmured to myself.

I sat down next to him dramatically, addressing Fang that I was there and meant business.

"Fang, I need to talk to you."

He turned his face ever so slightly in my direction and looked at me, his dark brown eyes were so piercing it was kind of scary. His lips tightened in a straight line, but he didn't answer.

"Fine, Fang! Be that way! I don't care anymore! I really don't care what you think! But, I'm going to go ahead and tell you anyway. Okay? No, don't answer. Just shut up. It can't be that hard, you do it all the time!" I was practically frothing at the mouth. He continued to stare at me.

An attendant came by and asked me to be quiet. It was then that I noticed everyone seemed to be sleeping, including the flock.

I lowered my voice to a hushed whisper. "Fang, you better listen to me right now, or so God help you. This is stupid. You and I fighting. It's stupid that you're still holding a grudge. You don't think that if Ariana and Sam did one little suspicious thing, I'd kick them out? Do you think I would keep them here? I'm not stupid Fang! Don't you trust me! How long have you known me? Honestly, Fang. Your acting like a child. So, please can we just stop this?"

He studied me for awhile before answering. "Is that an apology?"

I glowered. "No! It isn't. Because, I never did anything to you! It was you who did all this to me! I can't believe you, you selfless jerk!"

I huffed and turned away from him in my chair, mumbling "stupid idiot."

It was fifteen minutes before he said something relevant to me.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Save it, Fang. I don't want to hear any apology from you."

He sighed and my body tightened. I knew that sigh. It meant: "Fine, then we'll do this the hard way."

Before I could defend myself, he put his hands tightly around my wrists and held them together.

"let go of me, Fang." I said calmly, but with venom dripping from every word.

"Max, listen to me, or so God help you" he quoted, except his seemed to have more venom. How did he manage that?

"I hate this whole fighting thing too, but I can't believe that…" he trailed off and I cocked an eyebrow.

"What Fang?! Tell me."

"You trusted them so easily."

I was taken aback at the use of his words. And I pondered it for a moment. Was he right? Had I jumped into all this too quickly? I looked at Sam and Ariana, who were sleeping. They really could be traitors…

"But the Voice said…"

"Do you really think you can trust the Voice Max? It could be bad to you know…I was just so shocked that you did that. All this not being able to trust anyone, and you pull something like that."

I shuddered. I could of just walked into the biggest trap in the history of the School.

"Fang…I…I'm really sorry." I looked up at him with frightened, wide eyes. "I put you, everyone in the flock in danger. I'm so, _so sorry__"_I paused for a second and then into further hysterics. "I am so stupid! What if this is a trap? I just put everyone I loved in danger! Oh my god, Fang! Fang, we could all be killed, because of my stupidity…"

Why was I realizing all this now? 'Cause I'm a bleeping idiot, that's why. I still couldn't get over it. How easily I trusted them, welcomed them into our flock with open arms…

"I'm not saying they are Max. I'm saying if they _were.__"_

"Still, I made such a _stupid, stupid mistake!__"_

"Everybody makes mistakes, Max."

"Yeah, sure. In School on a test, or putting together a bookcase. My mistakes cost us our _lives.__"_

"I'm still here." he said blankly. "Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Total are." He jerked a thumb to the seat behind us where Ariana and Sam were sleeping. "they're still alive."

A silent tear crept down my face. "Thank God" I whispered quietly. I was hit once again by a wave of guilt. "I am so, so sorry, Fang. Honestly."

"It's ok." he said, taking my shoulder so I could rest my head on his shoulder. I twisted my head so I was still looking up at him.

"Are we good, Fang?"

"I think so."

I smiled and drifted off to sleep on Fang's shoulder.

AWWW ! You like ?! Happy I got them back together again ?! I hope so !

Hehe..Okay . **10 REVIEWS** PLEASE !


	14. Chapter 14

**here is chapter 14. Sorry for taking so long..i actually thought that i posted this chapter. whatever. i didnt get 10 reviews, but i thought i held it off for so long, and with the holidays and everything...**

**SO...YEAH ! By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! because i probably wont post again until after! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14:

MAX POV:

I woke up with a blow to my head. Not exactly the wake up call I was hoping for. I staggered from the blow, which left a sickening noise as the fist retreated back to its owner…and brought it right back again.

_Pow! _

I whimpered from the pain and smelt the blood. I gagged. My vision was getting blurry, and I anxiously felt for the armrest, or something, that would help me up.

"Nudge?! Angel!?" My vision was clearing a little and I could make out fighting happening a few feet away from me. Someone grabbed the collar of my shirt and pinned me up against the plane wall. I slowly started losing breath and I kicked and screamed like a complete and total weenie. My random kicking actually got me somewhere, as I hit the Eraser in the groin. He loosened his grip for a second, and I took my chance. I brought my arms around and hit his down, and then kicked him in the shins. I ducked under him and ran into the plane aisle.

Others were screaming now too, passengers on the plane. There was little room to fight, and I had to corner the Erasers in seats before I took them out.

_This is why I hate planes _I thought to myself glumly.

I looked around to see Iggy, ready to fuse a bomb. "Iggy!" I shouted hysterically, "There are other people on this plane!"

He looked around, remembering we were not alone, and defused the bomb. I let out a sigh of relief.

Total was on the ground, biting at their ankles. I almost, almost smiled. Angel and Nudge were kicking butt, but slowly losing stamina. Ariana and Sam were locked tightly in battle with two other Erasers.

I looked around earnestly, looking for a way out. We couldn't do this much longer. They were outnumbering us, twenty to eight. I was too absorbed looking for the closest emergency exit, that another Eraser came and brought another blow to my head.

"Ow!" I actually screamed aloud. The sudden blow took me off balance, and I fell toward the ground. I got on my hands and knees, and tried to scramble away, but he grabbed my feet and pulled me back. I turned on the floor and used my other leg to kick him, right in the gut. I had no time to feel sympathetic.

I spotted a emergency exit just then, and I screamed, almost panicky, for my flock to get moving.

"Come on, this way!" I shoved Angel toward the exit.

I opened the door and an alarm sounded. They have alarms on planes? Hmm. You learn something new every day.

I pulled Angel close and whispered in here ear. "I'm going to throw you. Do anything you can to stay aloft, don't fly near the jets" I had an image of an avian kid being chopped in a blender, and I shuddered. "Keep away from them."

She nodded as I threw her up and out of the plane. She flew up, up and I didn't have time to see the rest, for I grabbed Nudge then and threw her out too, followed by Gazzy.

"Iggy! Do you have Total?!"

"yeah!" he yelled over the wind, as he jumped out of the exit. I motioned for Fang to go next, and he did. I flew out after kicking away a Eraser as he tried to grab a hold of my ankle. I flew twenty feet up, soon to realize five or so were still following us. "They're still on us!" I yelled.

Fang and Iggy swooped down, popping two eraser's eardrums. I found another one and pulled his wings together, watching him fall downward, into the blue depths of the ocean.

Wait, ocean?!

Oh, crap. We were over the _freaking _ocean.

I looked up from the ocean, to see my flock circled around me, giving me the clue we were finished with the Erasers. For now. I nodded to all of them.

"Report?" I asked weakly, feeling my head to find a huge bruise and dried, crusty blood. As well as fresh, running blood.

I got a chorus of "I'm fine" and "all good here."

"Good. Now, lets get to Australia before we need to stop…over the ocean."

The others seemed to realize what we were flying over, and looked down with identical expressions of disappointment.

I ignored it and continued flying.

We had been flying for twenty minutes when I really felt tres fatigue. I pumped my wings faster, thinking it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. _it__'__s probably all the day__'__s stress just getting to you _I told myself as I got further more tired. Then, gradually, a cold chill crept up my body, starting at my feet and making my way up to my palms. I looked them over, seeing how they were splotchy with red and purple. I wiped them on my jeans and looked over at my flock. They all seemed fine, no one seemed worried.

My legs were shaking now, and they felt wobbly, like noodles. Then, my vision went blurry, and I was falling. Falling, so, so fast.

**TEN REVIEWS ! OR ELSE I WONT POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE ! IMEAN IT ! **

**and cookies to all that revieww ! :P **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Courtesy of sillysally, who sent me a very nice review. :) Hope you all enjoy . I kind of have a bit of writers block, and haven't written much after tthis chapter..so if you all want to review and give me some suggestions ? speaking of reviews..how about 7, okay ? that isnt too much to ask for is it ? **

Chapter 15:

MAX POV:

I slowly regained consciousness as I had already closed half the distance to the surface of the water. Everything was still blurry, and I was groggy as I fell closer and closer to the water. I tried to open my wings, even just a tad, to catch my fall, but I couldn't find the energy to do so. I turned and twisted in the air, feeling something crack as I did so. That could not of been good.

Just as my vision became more clear, I saw the water's surface fast approaching. My eyes widened in horror as I realized I was going to die. Right here, right now.

I was nearing 30 feet now, 20...

As I reached 10 feet, I rolled my shoulders with as much force as possible, bringing my wings out to catch some air. The sudden unfurling brought a sharp pain to my back and I screamed an ear splitting scream. Pain shot through my spine, and my left wing went numb and limp.

The unfurling had done little, but had slowed me down enough so I wouldn't go splat when I hit the water's surface.

Fang was above me now, reaching out his hand. I tried to take it, but I had used up my last energy unfurling my wings. Fang grabbed my wrist, but the force of gravity out pulled us both, and we fell towards the ocean, landing with a big splash.

I was pulled under deep from the force of our fall. I looked upward, scanning for the surface. The only thing that tipped me off was the light reflecting from the Sun. I struggled greatly, waving my arms frantically and kicking my legs. The salt was stinging my eyes, and I thought of closing them. Another slight bit of movement caught my eye, and another thought came to mind: What creatures lurked in the depths of these waters?

But it was Fang, struggling just as I was. He swam over to me, and then pulled on my wrist. Thanks to his pulling, I was able to make it up to the surface. Our heads bobbed to the surface at the same time, both soaking wet and gasping for breath.

"You okay?"

I nodded, still gasping for breath and trying to wipe the salt from my eyes. I was unsuccessful. I blinked rapidly, trying to wash my eyes, and it was then that I saw the red seeping around us. Blood. My blood. My first thought after that was: Sharks.

"Fang?!" I screamed worriedly.

"Yeah?" He said, but right after noticed the blood.

'Oh, god, Max. What happened?"

"I don't know," I choked. "But we need to get out of here. Now."

He nodded in understanding, and swam closer to me. "Do you need help?"

"No. I think I'm fine. My head hurts." I was starting to get really tired from treading water and fighting the current.

"Ok. let's get out of here."

I nodded, because it was all I could manage. I brought my wings above the surface of the water and shook them of all the water I could manage. It took us both three tries to finally get out of the water, just as something brushed past my leg. I swear my heart skipped a beat just then. Fang flew as close as he could to me, watching me so intently I couldn't meet his gaze.

"What happened, Max?" he asked. "I look over and your falling. Was it a brain attack?"

I shook my head weakly. Now that the adrenaline rush was over, I was feeling the pain of every aching sore on my body. My wing muscles seemed to have a pulse, as well as my head. **(When your on a adrenaline rush, you don****'****t feel the pain until the adrenaline rush is over.)**

"No. It wasn't a brain attack. I don't know…" And that is how the conversation ended. Neither of us spoke about it until we landed on the shores of Australia.

We flew to the Australia before I passed out again, where we rested on the first strip of land we could find. It turned out to be a beach, and I sat down gently on a beach towel that Angel had pulled out of her backpack. Where did she get it from? I'll worry about that later. I winced as I made contact with the ground, and gently laid my head down on the towel. It hurt even to do that. I closed my eyes and relaxed there for a minute, because I knew the examination was going to come any minute.

"Max…?" Fang said softly. I smiled to myself, right on time.

I opened my eyes blearily, first seeing Sun, then Fang's face. It was as worried as Fang's face could get.

"Yeah?"

"Does anything hurt?"

I chuckled, to Fang's surprise. Everything hurt. Fang slowly lifted my head, to see my huge bruise on my skull.

He let out a small breath. "Max…"

I didn't bother responding. It would be pointless, and very tiring.

I could tell he was showing the bruise to Iggy, because he turned my head ever so slightly and Iggy let out a low whistle.

"Max," Iggy breathed "you didn't tell us you had a head wound."

"Yeah…" I murmured softly. "I thought it was just the regular beating. Guess I was wrong."

Fang looked frustrated. "Max, this is why you fainted. Too much loss of blood. You should of said something."

I mumbled what sounded like an apology to Fang and the others. Either Fang was satisfied with my response, or he didn't bother pressing the idea further. Either way, he consulted Iggy after that.

"Iggy, get the medical kit and do what you do best."

I'm sure Iggy nodded, and I heard the rustling of the backpacks being opened, then Iggy shifted over to my side. He quietly asked Fang to hold my head as he bandaged it. Fang did so, tilting it to one side, and then another until Iggy was finished. The whole process was frightfully boring, and I kept my eyes shut to avoid my eyes keeping contact with the sun and seeing the worried looks on the other's faces.

What seemed like ages later, Fang lowered my head on the towel and I finally felt relaxed.

*****7 reviews ! *****


	16. Chapter 16

**Jeez. This whole chappie was underlined when I uploaded it, so I had to change it. Always happens to the long chapters...*sigh* As you read this your all going'yay! a long chappie!' I hope it qualifies as a long chapter in your books. I think it is pretty long...**

**A few things to mention here, before I forget:**

**1. There is slight FAX in this chapter, to make up for there being no action. It is kind of a pointless chappie (well, not really. but still!) but I thought I would give you guys something before I go away for two days (Ottawa vacay!) So, yeah.**

**2. No, they did not ditch Sam and Ariana. I apologize for not mentioning them in the last chapter, even though they were there. But, hey, we all needed a little Fang and MAx time to make up for all the ones we missed, right? :)**

**3. Sillysally, Shahz wants me to thank you for making me update sooner all these times. **

**Shahz: Thank you sillysally!**

**4. Speaking of Shahz, thank you for giving me the beachouse idea! I love it! And i used it in this chappie ! =)**

Chapter 16:

MAX POV:

_I ran down the hallway at top speed. The usually really brightly lit hallways were dark, with the occasional lamps on the ceiling guiding my path. I was panting heavily, sweat pouring down my face. My eyes darted frantically from side to side as I looked for an escape. I could hear footsteps and shouting behind me. They were getting closer. I turned left at the next fork in the road and ran harder. Come on, come on I urged myself. I skidded to a halt as I realized the turn I had taken led me to a dead end. I turned around and faced the approaching group of Whitecoats and Erasers. They closed in on me, identical evil grins on their faces. It was the first time I noticed the someone else, ahead of the crowd, holding a needle. She had ice cold blue eyes and was in different attire from all the other Scientists. Her evil smile was the worst and made me scream as she came nearer__…_

I screamed as I shot up from where I was lying down. Fear was written all over my face as I panted heavily and wiped the sweat from my palms on my jeans. Panic started to creep into me as I looked around and tried to catalogue where we were. My breathing started to increase again in sharp, quick breaths.

"Max? What's wrong?" Fang. Always Fang.

I glanced where his voice was coming from as I heard it. My eyes were adjusting to the dark, and I could barely make our Fang's dark figure as I looked in his direction. He inched over to me and I was able to see his face easier.

"max? What happened?"

I gulped and continued to stare at Fang. "Where are we?" I asked, trying to subtly ignore Fang's question.

"A beach house." Fang seemed reluctant to answer my question. "It was a few kilometres down from where we landed. You were out almost instantly, we'd thought we'd get a place to rest."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"Max? What's going on?" It was Angel. The quiet and innocent voice gave it away right away.

I stuttered while I answered. "N-nothing, sweetie. Go back to sleep. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" She pressed, and I wondered if she was getting anything from my mind.

"It's fine, Angel. Go to sleep."

She yawned, which I guess meant she was agreeing with me, and laid down in a position she was comfortable in: between Total and Nudge. Man, that girl has it good.

I was still well aware of my heart beating at a supersonic speed as I watched Angel fall asleep. I waited for her breathing to even, and so did Fang, for he waited until she was asleep to comfort me.

"Max? You're not okay. What's wrong?"

I gulped. And tried to shake it off. "Nothing. Really, its fine Fang…" I trailed off and looked at him. He gave me a 'you-know-that's-not-true' look, but I didn't say anything.

"I…just…had a dream. That's all."_Another really bad dream, but whose counting? _"It…was a really freaky dream, Fang" I admitted wholeheartedly. Fang gave me a look that said continue.

I shook my head. 'Same old, mutant trying to escape…" I trailed off, remember the other lady that was in it. "There was this other women, I've never seen her before…" I shuddered again as I saw her evil smile, the cold eyes, the needle…

Tears brimmed my eyes but I didn't let them get any further. I wiped them away with the back of my sleeve almost instantly.

"It was really scary, Fang." My voice was in a whisper now.

"Everything's fine, Max. We're all safe. Just go back to sleep." He was sounding so similar to when I was just speaking to Angel. I was the flock's leader, their shoulder to cry on if they needed one, but Fang was mine. He was what kept me in this through and through. The reason I hadn't given up entirely already.

I smiled warmly at him, trying to shake the haunting images from my brain. 'Thanks.'

I turned over on my side, but I couldn't get the image out of my head. It was scaring me, the evil smile…everything. It was freaking me out. No way would I be able to sleep now. I rolled on to my other side and looked at Fang, who had now opened his laptop. The bright blue screen made his face glow blue.

"I'll take shift, Fang." I said when he looked over at me.

"Your shift isn't for another hour, Max. try and get a little rest."

I shook my head, almost too vigorously. "No. I'll take this shift. It's fine. Really. You get a head start on your beauty rest." I added with a small laugh.

He chuckled softly, and I suddenly became so grateful to be on the same page as him again. I mean, not fighting.

I got up from my wooden bed on the floor and moved over next to him. I sat down as close as I could without touching. "Fine, then I'll stay up with you" I said like a stubborn child.

"Fine" he said in the same tone.

Before I knew it, I talking with Fang quietly, reading his blog, and his responses to Fan mail, teasing him every so often from the girls out there that were wondering if he had a girlfriend. I was leaning in close to Fang's computer, and slowly drifting back with every few minutes, slowly appearing at his shoulder. Without knowing so, I fell asleep on his rock hard shoulder. I saw no creepy images, no needles, no nothing. 'Cause I knew I was safe with Fang there.

**It's cheesy FAX (it is cheesy? do you think that? let me know by reviewing..thanks!) but it is still FAX! :p Now, you need to review and let me know HOW they are going to infiltrate ITEX! I have nooo idea ! PROTECT YOURSELF AGAINST WRITERS BLOCK! GET THE SHOT! **

**Yeah, so please help. Thanks to all my adoring readers ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go! Chapter 17! * 10 REVIEWS ! * Also, can you review with a suggestion on what you think should happen? I dont know what to write..**

Chapter 17:

MAX POV:

Out of restlessness, I awoke an fifteen minutes late for my shift.

"Fang!" I whispered harshly at him. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You were tired, and I didn't think of waking you."

"Fang! We share the responsibility of keeping watch! Don't let me sleep through my shift again!"

He shrugged, and shut off his laptop. "Get some rest" I said. It wasn't difficult to spot the growing dark circles under his eyes. I bet mine were just as worse.

I watched him shut off his laptop and find a comfortable position on the ground. His eyes closed. Then, what seemed like ages later, his breathing slowed and became more even, and I knew he was asleep.

Now that I knew Fang was fine, I checked on the others. Sam held Ariana tightly, while her head rested on his shoulder. Total was curled up in Angel's arm, while her other one held onto Celeste tightly. Nudge was on her left, using the Angel's leg as a pillow. Iggy and Gazzy were both in crumpled positions on the floor.

And I sat, back propped up against the wall, watching them all. Watching every movement. Every slightest noise my ears would perk up, and my head would shift in that direction.

I heard them before I saw them: about a dozen Erasers heading our way. The sound was so familiar, I immediately jumped. I shook Fang awake first, hissing orders in his ear. He was up immediately, grabbing our packs, as I shook the others awake. We did this all in about 20 seconds, a personal best. It didn't seem to be enough, though.

They crashed through the roof, windows and front door. Glass shattered everywhere and I felt some cut through my jeans and into my skin. Wood feel from the ceiling. I saw briefly Iggy rising from a pile of fallen debris, and Angel crumple to the floor with some.

'Angel!" I cried. My first priority always: to keep my flock safe. But how was I suppose to manage that at the moment?

A rough hairy Eraser claw came down on my mouth, forbidding me from shouting cries for help/threats/orders. Basically everything I was capable of doing at the moment. I found skin and bit down hard on his hand. His grip loosened, and I used this opportunity to break free. I did so, and turned to face him, sending him two quick punches to the stomach. But he was far from finished. I sent a roundhouse kick at his thigh, and I heard him wince in pain. Again, not enough. I brought my hands feet apart, and brought them back quickly, popping his eardrums with every last bit of sanity I had.

I ducked from another swipe at my head, and hit my opponent in the jaw. He fell to the ground, and I used that time to survey my options. Fight or flight? Fang was locked in a tight battle with two Erasers. Iggy and Gazzy were taking out three. Nudge was with Sam and Ariana, finishing off two. Where was Angel?

'Angel!' I called, panicky, remembering her being crushed by fallen debris. 'Angel!'

'I'm over here, Max!' came a weak reply. I began long, quick strides to her voice, but was taken down by an Eraser. His paw took my feet out from under me, sending my head crashing to the hardwood floor. I heard a crack that could not of been good, and a searing pain shot up my skull. The Eraser had an evil smile on his face as his fist made contact with my nose. Another shot of pain. _This is it_ I thought, numbly. Blood seeped around my hair, and I could feel it gushing from my nose. I heard Angel scream and felt another shot of pain before I blacked out.

PAGE BREAK

Being unconscious is like being in a deep sleep. You have no worries, no fears, no responsibilities. Then you wake up. You wake up to the hell known as my life.

As soon as I saw the bright lights I knew where I was. My heart rate accelerated quickly, and the beeping heart monitor not so far away was only more proof to my theory.

I was at the School. Or an Itex Headquarter. Whichever you prefer. They're all the same in my books.

Now that I was awake, I was aware of the numbness of my whole body. I couldn't be alive. I was in heaven. No way was this real. I couldn't feel anything. Someone could of beaten me and I don't think I would of reacted painfully. I tried moving my finger. Nothing. No response. Something wrong there. I bit the inside of my cheek. A small pain. Okay, so at least something wasn't numb. I heard faint murmuring from somewhere, and I tried to tilt my head upwards to hear better. I couldn't. My whole body was strapped down, including my head. Every bit of me was restrained. So I stopped my failing attempt, and strained my ears as best as I could.

'She's awake. Let's go.'

A door slammed, and I winced. The ultra-painful pounding in my head increased.

'Hello, Max.' Said an eerie, evil voice that kinda freaked me out. I won't lie.

'Seems you are taking the medication well, hmm?' It was a rhetorical question. Both he and I knew that.

'that's always good, isn't it?" Again, no response from me.

He touched my hair gently, twining it around his fingers. 'Such a shame you'll go to waste.'

I realized this was a good time to speak up. 'Don't touch me!' I spat, and my voice was embarrassing it was so croaky.

He chuckled and made some notes on a clipboard, just as another Whitecoat entered.

"How is it?"

_Uh, hello? I am right here!_

'Severe skull concussion, as well as a skull crack. Broken left leg and a broken nose. As you can see, she is in no proper condition for the By-Half Plan.'

_By-Half Plan? _I tucked that in the back of my head for when it might be useful, but for now I continued to listen to the Whitecoat's conversation.

'Yes, yes. What a shame. When will they all be exterminated?'

'Immediately after we retire the lupine-hybrids. For now, I know some are interested in tests before we kill them all completely.'

The other Whitecoat, a female, didn't respond, so I assumed she was nodding. Then her head shifted towards the door.

'What about the others?' she asked in barely a whisper. So low it was hard for my ears to make it out.

The male Whitecoat responded in the same tone. 'Kill the dark haired girl immediately. The others can be spared…for now.'

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. They were talking about Ariana. _How could you!? _I screamed to myself, which somewhat helped ease the pain I was feeling. The answer was so simple of course. They could. They would. And Ariana would be dead because of it. _You selfless jerks! _I screamed. Then I went on to calling them every swear word I knew, hoping Angel wasn't close enough to hear them.

My brain went into overdrive, and I thought of anything that could get me out of these straps, and then what could get me out of here. The beeping on the heart monitor increased, and the Whitecoats seem to take care.

'Sedate her.' Was the male Whitecoat's calm and quick command. The female went to work immediately, wiping down syringes and a small needle. The fluid was inserted in the syringe, and the beeping increased.

I was breathing up and down now, and if I wasn't attached to a metal bed, I would have ripped her head off. She took a hold of my arm and I tried to shake it lose. Long story short: I couldn't. I didn't even feel the needle insert my arm. The only thing I heard was:

'That should hold her for awhile.' And then I was out. Out like a light.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_

_ARIANA POV:_

_I rolled over on to my left side and gravel stuck into my hips. We had been here, what, three days? And my ribs were already clearly visible through my skin. _

_I rolled back on to my right, and the tugging of the chains attached to my wrists dug deeper cuts into them. Fresh blood seeped out of old scars, and I could feel the metal cutting deeper into my wrists and ankles. _

_I moaned in pain, because at this point, it was all I could do. I was trapped in this cell. This gloomy, dark, rat infested cell. Similar to the Itex dungeons in Germany, where I was created. _

_I tried sitting up, but no matter what position I maintained, pain came upon me. Where was Max? Sam? Anyone? Were they dead? Was I the only one left? Questions filtered in and out of my head. _

_I tried to push my low ponytail out of my eyes, but the shackles dug deeper into my wrists. If the Whitecoats didn__'__t kill me first, I would die from loss of blood. _

_Death. The thought was almost comforting. Death would be so much more peaceful than this, so much better. I had a sudden glint of hope, and found myself asking for something._

_Kill me, Whitecoats. Kill me. _

MAX POV:

I woke up to the same thing I had woke up to before: bright lights, strapped to a bed. Except, this time a familiar face was standing over me. Jeb. Great…

'Hello Jeb' My voice was relatively less croaky than it was before. 

'Hello Maximum. How are you feeling?'

I always wondered how he could ask such simple _idiotic_ questions in such complex times. 'Well, I'm feeling fine, Jeb. Exactly how you would feel if your skull was cracked and your leg was broken. And not to mention, the whole strapped to an operating table thing.' I gave a fake smile and then rolled my eyes at him.

'Please, Max. Be serious, please.'

I stared at him with wide eyes. 'oh, but I was being serious, Jeb!'

He glared at me and I glared right back. Then, I sighed and asked, 'what is it you have come to inform me about today, Jeb? Having to save the world not enough for ya?' I gasped, pretending to be annoyed, 'do I have to save Pluto as well?! Or, Mars! I bet it's Mars!'

Jeb glared at me. 'Max…I don't know how to say this.'

'What!? What, Jeb!? Just spit it out.'

'Sam and Fang have been sent to a fight to the death. It's happening momentarily.'

I don't think my jaw dropped, but a sudden ringing began in my ears and I zones out the rest of Jeb's words entirely. _Fang__'__s in danger, Fang__'__s in danger, I need to get to him, Need to. _Was all that was going through my mind. My eyes brimmed with tears that I would of wiped away if my hands weren't strapped down to a metal operating table by Velcro straps. _I__'__ll do anything, just make sure Fang is okay_ I asked somebody up there. Somebody watching me. An angel, maybe? I sighed, the closest I was ever going to get to a guardian angel was Angel and Celeste. 

I gritted my teeth to stop the tears from flowing. _Not now. Later, when Jeb isn__'__t here. _I told myself. Yeah, later, I thought numbly, when Fang is already dead. The thought hit me so hard, almost knocking the breath out of me. Fang dead. Fang gone. No one there to comfort me. No one there to take my spot. No one there to laugh with. To fight with. Fang would be gone. I'd be alone. Alone and with one wing. 

My body was numb as I tried to choke at a question. 'Sam was never on our side, was he?' I asked Jeb quietly.

'No, sweetie. He wasn't.'

I gritted my teeth. I was so upset I couldn't tell Jeb not to call me 'sweetie.''But the Voice said…' I muttered to know one but myself.

'The Voice?' Jeb asked kindly, so kindly it almost fooled me. 'Max, the Voice is me.'

_Honestly. _

I opened my eyes and looked at Jeb. He _was _the Voice. 'But if you're the Voice…'

My tone went from quiet and vulnerable to loud and angry. 'That was you! You led us here! You told us getting together with Sam and Ariana was safe! You lied! You're a selfish jerk, Jeb! I can't believe you! Fang is going to die, because you're a selfish bastard!'

'Ariana is not with Itex, Max.'

"Yeah, so? Sam is and he is about to get into a fight with my _best friend! _My best friend, Jeb. My _life._'

'Max, I'm sorry.'

'Leave! Leave now!' I spat. I despised every living organ in his body right now. Nothing Jeb ever did now would make up for this. Nothing. 

'Max…'

'Leave. Me. Alone.'

He took a long, hard look at me, sighed and left. Before the door was even shut, I started struggling. They were watching me, I knew. But I needed to get out. Needed to get to Fang. What could I do? What could save me now? _Who _could save me now? 

_Angel, Angel, Angel._

I thought repeatedly. _Please respond Angel. Please. _I prayed that Angel was sorting through the mind's of anyone in this building. Hopefully she'd pick up my pleading thoughts. 

_Angel, if you can hear me, I need your help. Fang is in trouble. I need help. Angel? Angel!?_

No response. What had they done to her? The worst thing they could possibly do to her came to me first: death. _No, no, no! Please no! Not Angel too! I can__'__t loose all my flock!_

I sighed and choked back sobs. If everyone of my flock was dead, you might as well kill me too. Please.

**(Lots of death wishes, sorry. ****J**** )**

ARIANA POV:

My cell door opened and I staggered, painfully, to my feet. I ignored the pulse in my wrists and ankles, and used the wall for support. 

'What do you want?' I croaked. I was still staring at the floor and hadn't looked up to face my captor. When I did, I realized he was a more middle aged Whitecoat, a Whitecoat with an evil glint to his eyes. His grin was so evil I wanted to snap his neck, and that is exactly what I planned to do.

'You're slated for extermination.'

I rolled my eyes. 'What else is new?'

He seemed taken aback by my response, and for a moment it showed on his face. It gave me a new spurt of confidence, and I planned to use that to my advantage. 

He came close to retrieve me, and bent down to undo my shackles on my ankles. Strike one. 

He was either a newbie, which I doubt by his age. Or, figured I was in too much pain to get him in that position. Or possibility number three: He was just stupid. 

I brought my elbow down on his head hard, and I heard the sickening crack. I was always surprised how fragile humans were. He went down instantly, moaning on the ground. I grabbed the key he was using to unlock me, movie style, and undid my wrists. I stretched them briefly, trying to get the blood flowing back in them, and then I undid my ankle shackles. I took one last look at the Whitecoat, bid him farewell, and opened the door in one running motion. How's that for an extreme getaway? 

I was in the brightly lit hallway instantly. I looked left and right frantically. Empty. And it wouldn't be long before it wasn't. 

My mind kicked in to overdrive, and I started to think. Where or where could I go? Where or where was Max? Sam? 

I did what any avian hybrid would do in an _extreme _situation. 

I started screaming. 

'Max! Max! Where are you!? It's Ariana! Sam? Sam!?'

It had been a minute since I had escaped from my cell. I cocked my head to one side and listened: Angry Whitecoats, dogs barking, Erasers growling…yeah, they knew I got out. I ran down the hall just as they turned the corner. The Whitecoats spotted me and let the dogs loose. I'm fast and all, but I'm no match for dogs. I looked up at the ceiling…too low to fly out. As I turned the corner I almost ran into Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel, who I almost had mistaken for an Eraser. 

'Iggy? What?! How-?'

'I'll explain that later' he muttered, and in one swift movement he moved away from me, and made a roundhouse kick at the approaching Erasers. I followed suit, punching one in the head, and watching his blood stain the pearly white walls. Ladies and Gents, I call that Splatter Art.

'We. Need. To. Get. To. Max.' Iggy grunted with every punch. 

'I. Know.' I answered back. 'But I have no clue where she is.'

'She's back in the other hallway. I know that much. I saw them take her their when we arrived.'

'Okay. So…plan?' I said, while I broke a Whitecoat's nose. 

'Run!'

The command was so sudden I lost half a millisecond obeying it, and Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were already meters ahead of me, and I pumped my arms to keep up.

We turned down another corridor, facing a long, narrow and empty hallway. Three doors aligned each side. 

'Where to now, Iggy?' I asked. My pace had turned in to a run, but I was still frantically checking my back for them. I could hear the Erasers footsteps already on the tile floor. 

'Last door…I think.'

'You think!? Iggy, this isn't a time to make assumptions!'

'I'm pretty sure, okay! Jeez, I get enough with Max yelling at me all the time, I don't need another one!'

Is it possible to smile when running for your life? The answer is yes. Yes you can.

We all made a quick 90 degree turn and faced the door where Max was being 'held.'

'I hope you're right about this, Iggy!'

'Just cover for me, okay?'

I sighed, and turned to face the approaching Whitecoats, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge did the same, forming a semi circle around Iggy. 

_Please be in there, Please be in there._ I asked someone up there. _Please let this be the right room__…_

'How ya doing there, Iggy?' I asked, sending him a nervous glance. The Whitecoats were ten metres away.

'Just. Hold. Them. Off.' He said through gritted teeth. 

'I'll do my job, you do yours.' Was my oh-so snappy comeback.

He didn't have time for another remark, and if he did, I didn't hear it. I waited for the Eraser to make the first move, dodged it, and then sent a punch in his direction. It just scraped his jaw, and in return he grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I screamed in pain, and sent my left fist flying at his face. It was a bull's eyes this time, and he fell to the floor. I kicked him when he was down, hearing a snap in both legs. He's going to have trouble walking after that. 

I looked up from my triumphant victory, and an Eraser punched me right in the nose. Blood squirted in all directions and he took that opportunity (while I was holding my nose and screaming) to sweep me up from under my feet. My skull hit the ground and throbbed, sending a pulse throughout my body. Ow! 

'Got it!' Iggy shouted, just as I scrambled up from the floor, almost slipping on my own blood. Gross. 

I dodged another head-injury-type attack as I yelled at Iggy. 'Take my spot. I'll get her out!'

In one swift movement, Iggy had obeyed me, got in front of me, and hit the Eraser that was going to hit me, right in the nose. What I was most impressed by? That he obeyed me.

'Cover me!' I yelled as I crawled into the room where Max was. 

'You do your job, we'll do ours!' Iggy quoted me.

'Yeah, Yeah.' I muttered, as I got up from the floor. My knees trembled as I got up. Max was on an operating table, strapped down. I undid the Velcro straps, with great difficulty, due to my shaking hands, but I managed. Luckily, there was only one entrance to this room, and Iggy and the others were guarding it… I think. I took a glance over my shoulder to make sure. Yep, they were still fighting. 

I brought my attention back to the unconscious Max. 

'Max? Max?!' I said. 'Wake up, Max! It's Ariana! We need to get out!'

Max stirred but she didn't wake. I let out a frustrated sigh. 'If you want this to be done the hard way…' and I brought up my hand and hit her across the face. 

'What the-!?'

'Good morning, Max' I said dryly, while heaving her off the operating table. 

'Ariana?' her voice was dopey. 'Where is everyone?'

'Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge are outside, fighting off a pack of Erasers.'

Max looked up and for the first time seeing the epic battle happening outside the doorway. She must have been slow on the uptake, because the next thing she shouted was 'Fang!'

'Yes. We don't know where Fang is.'_What did they dope her up with this time?!_

'No. I know where Fang is.' Her voice was becoming stronger, more determined. 

It was my turn to be confused. 'You do?'

'Yeah. In a fight to the death with Sam.'

I loosened my grip on Max's shoulder's suddenly, and she slipped. Her legs were still adjusting. 'Hey, watch it!' she yelled. 

'A fight to the death, with…Sam?'

'Yeah. I was shocked too. He's with Itex. But, I would really like to save my best friend, so can we get moving!?'

'Yeah, sure.' I muttered, still kind of in a trance. _Sam with Itex. My enemy the whole entire time__…___

'Where do you think they'll be?' I was so ready to give him a piece of my mind now.

Max straightened up, thought about it for a second, and then said one word in a whisper. 'Courtyard.'

MAX POV:

I straightened up and leaned off of Ariana, to instantly find a pain shoot up my leg. My knees buckled and I reached out to her for support. She gave it to me, and then shouted to Iggy. 

'Iggy! Max needs a ride!'

Iggy darted into the room, pulled me onto his back, and then ran out the door, Ariana, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge following closely behind, as well as defending us. 

'Where to?' Iggy asked over his shoulder.

'The courtyard. Are we above ground?'**(A/N: They are in Australia, I know, but lets pretend they have a courtyard their too! )**

'I think so.'

'Ok. Just run, and hopefully we'll reach a door.'

Iggy gave me a look, and I just shrugged. Even though he's blind, he might of known I was. 

'Whatever, Captain.'

I smiled and urged Iggy on like a racehorse. We took rights and lefts, until we came to what looked like a promising door. 

'Shall we?' Iggy asked. 

'You betcha.'

And with that we ran through the door, at full speed. Or, as fast as Iggy could run with me on his back, anyways. 

When we burst through the door, the first thing we saw was Fang on the floor, bloody and bruised, with Sam standing over him.

No way. No freaking way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19~ Sorry, it took so long, but no one was reviewing. I guess that is partially my fault, cause i didnt tell you how many reviews, but STILL , you should ASSUME that i like them! XD**

**THE STORY IS FINISHED ! I just finished the last chapter! There are 22 chapters, and ifyou want to hear what happens in the end , you need to review ! 7 reviews please!? I promise as soon as I get 7 I will update ! AS SOON ! **

Chapter 19:

MAXPOV:

'Fang! FANG!' My panic stricken screaming alerted Sam to my presence. He turned around and gave me an evil expression.

'How ya doing, Max?' His voice was evil.

I made a move to run to Fang, but Iggy and Ariana caught me. 'Not now.' Iggy whispered.

'Iggy, he's dying. If not already dead.' I held back sobs.

Sam continued on. 'Funny here how it ended up like this, isn't it?'

I gritted my teeth, and subtly wiped the small tears that had formed in my eyes. 'Yeah. Hilarious.'

'When Fang judged us right from the start, I thought I was a goner. Good thing you convinced him otherwise.' His pearly white teeth flashed me another evil grin.

My fists clenched and unclenched. Iggy still had a firm grip on my wrist. 'Yeah. Good thing.' I stepped forward, closing the distance between us. I noticed Sam's relaxed body become suddenly more stiff.

He decided to poke me further. 'I'm glad the Scientists let me finish Fang off. I've had a little grudge since Virginia.'

I've always learned to keep my emotions intact. But what would you do if someone you hated was standing over your dead/almost dead best friend? Would you lunge at him? 'Cause I did.

I broke free of Iggy's grasp and threw myself at Sam. We tumbled to the floor like a bunch of lion cubs play fighting. Only, this wasn't playing. He landed on top of me, and I held my breath as he gave me two blows to the head. 'While were at it, might as well finish off the rest of the flock, right?' Sam said, although most of it sounded slurred to me.

Iggy and Ariana had rushed to Fang, but were now being attacked by a swarm of Erasers. I was only slightly aware of the mini battle going on feet away from me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang, stirring. It rekindled a small flame inside: Fang wasn't dead. Sam noticed where I was looking and gave me another grin. 'Didn't completely finish him off. Thought I'd let him go through the pain and suffer, you know?'

'No. I don't know' I snarled. My leg felt like a dozen little icicles were being stabbed through it, and my head was throbbing. I couldn't take much more head injuries. But I could give 'em.

I caught Sam by surprise as I rolled over, and pinned him down using my arms. 'How ya doing, Sam?' I asked with fake cheerfulness. He glared at me and attempted to swing me back over, but I pinned down his arms tight. I let loose of one, to give him two good punches in the side of the head. Then, releasing his arms, I took off, using his chest as a launching pad. His breath left his lungs, and he lay their limp for a moment, before scrambling out of the way. He got up and began running to God knows where. 'Oh no you don't, Sammie. You're not getting off that easy.'

I swooped down and kicked him from behind right between the shoulder blades. He went down, and again, I was on top of him.

'I'm not letting you off that easy, Sam. I'm going to finish you off…quickly. I don't want you to feel pain, like Fang,' I stole a quick glance at him, 'and you know why? Because if I left you here, dying, the Whitecoats would find someway to make you all better, wouldn't they? I don't want that.' Did she see the evil in my voice? I hope so.

Just as I was about to give the final punch, an Eraser swung in and knocked me off of him. I rolled a few feet, and got up. The Eraser was hovering a few feet by, and I zoomed up to join him. 'Why can't you just mind your own business?' I snarled. 'Sam and I were in the middle of something' I said, as I lunged at him in the air. I brought my good leg up just in time and sent the breath leaving his lungs. Then I popped his eardrums, and he fell. Right on top of another Eraser. I had time to yell 'bulls eye!' before I scanned the courtyard below me and saw that Sam wasn't where I left him. He was on the other side of the courtyard, locked in a tight battle with Ariana. And she was losing.

**_Remember ! Seven reviews ! _**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey ! MandKxo here, reporting with Chapter 20! Hope you enjoy ! _

_Oh, by the way, I have another story idea in mind, so I want to get started on that RIGHT AWAY , so I am just posting all the chapters tonight! Please still review! _

_I Want to give a shout out to the people that DID review :_

__

NyssaPeice-A

fanglover

sillysally

Chapter 20:

ARIANA POV:

I ducked as Sam sent another punch swaying my way. The sudden change in elevation brought more pain in my head. More blood seeped out of it, and I felt constantly light headed. This day was over. I knew that. I was going to die. The least I could do was take Sam down with me.

I glanced around quickly. Whitecoats were coming out with guns. Wow, it had taken them long enough. Shooting started, and I began dodging bullets as well as Sam's punches. He hit me though, right in the stomach. I lost air like someone letting the air out of a balloon. I began to suffocate. The pounding in my head plus the loss of air was the period on my life. It was over. I fell to the floor, wheezing, sputtering and gasping like a fish out of water. I only saw the blurred vision of Sam standing over me. I waited. Waited and watched.

'It's over. Are you going to beg for mercy?' he said.

I shook my head weakly. 'Not from you, Sam. Not from anyone' I wheezed, keeling over in the feetal position. I gagged when I tasted the metallic, salty taste of blood. I watched as his smile turned into a frown and I saw the vulnerable Sam we all knew just a few days ago. The Sam that was one of us. Fighting. Fighting for his life.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, Max flew in from over top, and crashed into Sam. His arms flailed but he couldn't stop himself. His head hit the concrete, and his skull cracked. Max stood over him, then kneeled down next to his face, and whispered something I didn't hear. Then his eyes closed, and he was gone.

As soon as she knew he was dead, Max came to me, a few feet away, drowning in a pool of her own blood. But she didn't reach me on time. I heard her cries out to me, her frantic footsteps. But I never heard more of that. I was gone. Gone like Sam. Gone, gone, gone.

_Sorry if you didn't want me to kill of Ariana, but it had to be done! :S_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21!~ I apologize for such a short chapter. So, only three reviews? the next one is MUCH MUCH LOOOONNGGEERRR ! I promise !_

Chapter 21:

MAX POV:

I ran over to Ariana, but I knew she was gone before I reached her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned, and then went limp. I took her body and laid her head on my thigh. But I had no time to mourn.

'Max! We need to go…now!'

Iggy.

'Take Fang! I've got Ariana! Everybody, U and A…NOW!' Everybody finished off what they were doing (kicking Eraser butt!) and zoomed up into the air. I watched as Whitecoats began to fire, and I wanted to yell at them to watch out, but because of the wind, they wouldn't be able to hear me. Some of the Whitecoats turned on me, and I faced my back to them, scooped up Ariana, and pushed off into the air with all my might.

'Report!' I yelled.

'Okay here.'

'I'm fine.'

'I'm hungry!' Want to guess whose reply that was?

'Where to?' Iggy asked, and I saw him drop in altitude slightly. From him holding an unconscious body to me holding a lifeless body, we needed to get moving…fast. Or so God help us.

'As far as we can get without food and water, and then we find a place for shelter. Sound good?' Everyone nodded, too tired to speak. I sighed, taking in the blue skies around me. Then, suddenly, I cocked my head to one side, listening. The faint roar of a chopper could be heard over the wind. This wasn't over yet.


End file.
